To Be Demon Kind
by Lexiconish
Summary: The two demons had known each other since they were very little. They had bickered, and they had teased each other. And oh how they hated each other. Now he has to protect her? Is Mytho crazy? Not to mention shipping them off to the hostile Hidden Kingdom
1. Prologue & Chapter One: To Be Demon Kind

**Prologue:**

**Philia Kingdom**

_"Thankyou for this, Edel. Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" the worn woman relinquished the bundle of life into the mint-haired woman's arms._

_"I am sure, my lady. What I don't understand is why you also request I care for the human's baby." Both women cast their gaze to a sleeping baby in the arms of a dead woman._

_"Because," replied the queen of demons, "her mother was a valued spy for us. And because the baby is unique; her eyes are the colour of blood, but her hair is like charcoal. She has every feature of a demoness... and yet her mother and father were both human. I wish you to investigate this. Besides, she will make a good companion for my daughter; the only being in the world with hair like wild fire. A child of hope deserves a sister so unique; thus, if anyone is to resent them or be in awe of them, they will always have each other. Don't you think? My husband and I brought into this world peace between the peoples, however strained. And now I have borne a beacon of hope; even if she is not the one, I will leave this place believing there is a good future. Edel, you will be sure to protect both of them. Rue, and Ahiru. Promise me."_

_The other woman paused, her eyes straying from the pallid face of her queen to the two princesses, who would be raised as peasants. "Yes my lady. I swear it on pain of death. Be at peace."_

_And she was._

**Chapter One: To Be Demon Kind**

**Port Sixteen, Gidia, Philia Kingdom. 15 Years Later.**

A young man, barely 16 stood on the docks, examining the figures boarding the large sailing ship. The ship was owned by pirates, and was christened _'Eleki'_, but it was not this that interested him about the ship. To be blunt, he was completely uninterested in the ship, and reluctant to be boarding it, but it was not his choice to make; it was the young demoness beside him who had insisted they take this ship, all the way to the Hidden Kingom; so named because no demon had set foot in it for just over fourteen years, and when they had tried, they had not returned. The humans were brutal.

Narrowing eyes the colour of broken green bottles, and just as sharp, he turned back to the shorter figure, cloaked in the colours of midnight. "We _must_ take this journey?" he confirmed for what must have been the tenth time that day alone.

She didn't reply, merely nodded, and rose a thin eyebrow in question. He knew what she was asking, 'why do you care?' and 'is it safe to move yet?' Both of which, he did not like to answer. The first because he didn't understand himself, and the second because it meant they would be taking the steps towards no return. He hated that. "Alright. Stay close to me, remember? These wharves are not safe."

She knew that. She had been told all there was to be told before she accepted this task, this impossible, ridiculously suicidal task. Her reason for accepting being as simple as that the man she loved had asked her to do it. Her Prince. They stopped at the top of the gangway, where another man stood studying them closely. "And you are?" he asked, though they could make out none of his features in the night's embrace.

"Prince Mytho sent us here," the man replied, "And I have permission to carry this weapon," he added, seeing that the guard at the door had already turned his gaze to the sheithed sword at his side.

"Very well. Your names; I can't let just anyone pass. You understand."

"Fakir," he answered again tersely, "And the Lady Ahiru."

Wind whistled through the air, and the man stepped out into a patch of moonlight. "I do not recommend you take this ship then, my friends. There is a storm brewing; and this ship is bound for the Hidden Kingdom. It is only for humans, and those demons who have lost their minds."

"Or possess no fear," Ahiru asserted from Fakir's side, "As I do not. This Sir Knight will go where I will go. He fears even less than I do." She was lying, and both Fakir and she knew it; there was much she feared. And Fakir - she did not know what it was that scared him, but she knew he saw it ahead, should they board this ship. Their last chance to back out was escaping them; as well it should. They had agreed to do it, whether they were scared or not. "Please," she fumbled, unable to finish her demands. Lying was never her forté; and though it was not Fakir's either, he sighed, and turned to the man.

"Prince Mytho sent us," he repeated, "End of story." The other man swallowed, hearing the obvious frustration in the skilled knight's voice. To anger this man was a bad move; especially, he thought, recalling the gossip his sister (who worked in the castle) would pass to him, when it involved either Prince Mytho or Lady Ahiru. He had special attatchment to both demons, for whatever reason - it did not seem that Ahiru and Fakir were particularly close, as a matter of fact, he'd never seen two people stand so close and yet be so distant from each other before. Nor was the Lady extraordinarily attractive; there were prettier demonesses, and a great number fully willing to be Fakir's woman. But he pushed it aside; his loyalty to the girl may not even have a thing to do with feelings; it could quite conceivably simply be because Mytho had ordered he protect her.

"Yes sir," he finally said, and backed into the shadows, providing an open path for the two nervous figures, who slipped through into the confines of the danger-bound ship. Once they reached their peeling door labelled '108: Luxury', Lady Ahiru remained at the door as Fakir faded into the dark inside, seeking of soft, swift feet for intruders. Not that anyone could possibly know that he and his charge had even left the castle. He shuddered, considering the rumours Edel would spread with delight once they left; it would be just like her, he thought; Ahiru's darling mother.

"You can come in," he muttered and she followed into the darkness, only at ease when the door was shut, the lights were on, and she was comfortably seated on the single bed.

Wait.

Single. Single bed. One bed only.

And two people; male. Female. She flushed very faintly, and groaned; she would bet Fakir would either be all knightly and gentlemanly as he occasionally was, and offer to sleep on the floor (if, she thought with a scowl, he slept at all) or he would be a grouch, and just to spite her, he would take the bed and kick _her_ onto the floor, whether she was his charge or not. She anxiously peered up at him, her bangs concealing her eyes, and wondered what he would make of the situation.

He slumped in the cushiony chair in the corner. Oh. She really ought to have noticed that, she supposed, but she excused herself; she was petrified, for this boat really only _did_ take a demon to their death. It frightened her how many demons had boarded the boat; did so many find life so unbearable? Or were they all fearless, as she was not?

"Fakir?" she questioned, peeking over her shoulder at him. He opened one tired eye, and even then he seemed to glare at her. They had never been good friends, and the best thing they did was argue - nevertheless, they always seemed to be the ones to advise each other, always able to see what exactly was the problem with the other. And so now, when she was scared, she was only a little surprised that she turned to Fakir for a hint of comfort. Even his scowl was comforting, just because it was normal, and perhaps showed he wasn't afraid like she was. "Fakir... do you think we'll be safe?"

He hesitated; he never bothered to lie to her, he never thought she was worth the time, but he was tempted on this occassion. "I... think we'll live, yes," he said at last, "But that doesn't necessarily mean we won't get hurt. The Hidden Kingdom is very different to Philia, and when we are there, I must stress that you really _do_ stick with me at all times. It's essential." At her startled expression, he went on, "It's nothing to do with you; I promised Mytho I would be your bodyguard, and that's all there is to it; I'm just intent on keeping my promise, and even then..." he trailed off, closing his eye again, "even then, sometimes I don't know if I can be bothered."

His words stung her, really. She didn't hate Fakir, she never had, only grew irritated by him (with good reason too). But it almost sounded as if he didn't care whether she lived or died, and that hurt. However, she did not prolong the conversation, instead releasing her hair orange hair from its tight braight, and flopping back on the pillows. The silence seemed suffocating, so she tried desperately to concentrate on the sounds of water lapping at the sides of _Eleki_, and knew when it was that the ship began to move; though it didn't prepare her for the unusual movement it made. Her head swum a little, but she didn't feel sick; she didn't think it was possible, the way she moved on land being more likely to make her ill than this gentle rocking sensation.

She heard a roll of thunder in the distance, and quivered; she didn't like storms, and she knew that being at sea during a storm was truly dangerous. Slowly, shakingly, she tugged the covers up and over her, curling into a tight ball, and squeezing her eyes shut. _'I wish Fakir would speak,'_ she thought, _'because then, I wouldn't be able to hear the storm...'_

"Are you scared of storms?" his voice broke the silence, and she almost scowled; how could she have wished him to speak? Now he would tease her. But another clap of thunder frightened her enough that she simply jumped a little, and scurried further beneath the blankets. "Aw," he grumbled, "I really should have known _you'd_ be scared."

"QUACK!" she screamed when the ship shook violently. He grimaced and stepped over to the bed, sitting on the end.

"Alright, here's the deal. If I help you get through this, we never, _ever_ repeat it, understood?" he growled menacingly, but she couldn't answer, her eyes wide as she stared at him. That he would even offer stunned her into silence. "I'll take that as a yes," he muttered, and sat up beside her, leaning his head against the backboard. "Ok - first of all, this isn't even a big storm, so it isn't going to damage the ship - if it does, only very minorly. The crew will have to work a bit harder, and we'll all have to be patient and still, but we are not going to get hurt." His voice was gruff, annoyed and maybe a little embarrassed, but for the most part, it was still soothing for Ahiru.

"We... really are safe?" she whimpered pathetically, and he rolled his eyes, let out an irritated huff, and grabbed one of her hands; the action surprised her, but she didn't say anything as he squeezed it slightly, and closed his eyes.

"Yes. We really are." No more was said after that, and although Ahiru was interested in someone else entirely, the feel of Fakir's hand over her's, relaxed her, and she focused on it. It almost made her think they were friends, but she shook the thought off before it could really take root; if Fakir cold read her thoughts, he would murder her for it, bodyguard of not.

Sleep came easy after that, though.

For her, at least; Fakir did not feel comfortable sleeping on this journey. Every shadow that moved had to be closely observed, in case it were a threat to Ahiru. He mentally cursed his obediance to Mytho; how could Mytho have expected that either Ahiru or he would be happy spending this much time together? Ever since they had met, they had fought albeit because Fakir had instantly disliked her and decided he would not accept her offered friendship. He could always remember their childhood; the way Ahiru and her sister Rue would trail around after Mytho like devoted puppies, all while Mytho himself was a lost child himself. It had been his natural instinct to keep them away from Mytho, whether for their own good or Mytho's he never could work out; but while he had easily been able to distract Ahiru with taunts and pranks, and immature insults, Rue had never been swayed, stealing Mytho away to 'secret places' whenever Fakir was busy fussing over Ahiru. It was impossible to seperate her from him, and so he supposed it was inevitable that someday Mytho would choose her as his princess.

And he had done so too.

Sighing, the dark haired demon turned his head to look down at the now sleeping member of court. How he had hated her, how he still wished Mytho had never dumped him with her. Yet here he was comforting her during a storm. After a time, he wondered just what she could be dreaming about, with such a peaceful, happy expression on her freckled visage.

_It was Summer, the air was slightly difficult to breathe in, people were sticking to the furniture, and children were entirely unphazed by the weather, as often children are. Two tiny young girls, no more than five it was certain, dashed across the courtyard, screaming wildly in delight as they chased each other._

_The faster had vivid red hair, and excited sapphire blue eyes, while the faintly more exhausted of the two had hair the colour of ashes, and eyes like drops of blood. Both were very pretty, even at such a young age. "Rue-chan!" cheered the former, using the cute nicknames their mother had taught them, names she knew came from the Hidden Kingdom, where demons must never ever go. "Rue-chan, you'll never catch me like _that_!"_

_"I," puff, "will," puff, "too! Ahiru-chan! Slow down please!"_

_But neither was willing to give in as they raced around and around the grounds, until Ahiru crashed head first into a boy of approximately the same age as they were. "Oof! Sorry, sorry, I'm _so_ sorry!" she wailed, squeezing her eyes tightly closed, and scrambling to her feet. The boy remained on the ground, peering up at her wonderingly. "Uh..." she trailed off, captivated by his gorgeous amber gaze._

_"Mytho!" another voice called out, and as Rue stepped hesitantly up beside her sister, a second boy came into view; he had thick black hair bound in a little ponytail at the nape of his neck, and wide green eyes. "What happened!?" he cried upon seeing his friend on the ground, "Did they...?"_

_"No," replied the white haired boy so softly they almost missed it, "It was an accident. Fakir, don't be cross with them, please?" Fakir glared at the two girls for a moment, and Ahiru, out of habit decided to introduce herself; something their mother said was essential to forming any kind of companionship._

_"Uhm... I am Ahiru, and this is Rue... it's a pleasure to meet you," she stuttered, unnerved by Fakir's cold stare. He frightened her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know him at all. Rue, too, seemed a little upset by it, but had more composure than her younger sister, straightening, and returning the look._

_"I'm Mytho," said the boy on the ground, "And this is Fakir. Please don't be upset by him, he means well."_

_"Idiot," grumbled the green-eyed boy, and he added, "We have no intentions of associating with either of you." He bent down, grabbed Mytho's wrist, and dragged him away, not sparing either of them a glance._

_"Such a meanie," Ahiru grumbled, but Rue tapped her shoulder, and mumbled something she barely heard._

_"Um... Mytho seems nice... I want to play with him too." Ahiru smiled, and nodded; it would be tricky to get Mytho away from the nasty jerk, but they were _sure_ they could do it. And Ahiru, being the sweet person she was, said that Rue could play with him first, because the other girl would have to distract Fakir._

_(...)_

Ahiru woke with a start, unfamiliar surroundings causing her to wonder just what had happened to her. She was quick to remember when she felt something very warm leave her hand, and it grew cold; she was on a ship christened the _Eleki_, and bound for the Hidden Kingdom. The only company she had was... groggily, she turned her head and looked at a rather disgruntled young man with black hair and piercing green eyes. "You're finally awake," he grunted, rising from the bed, and flopping down on the chair he had originally been seated. She sighed, fully used to Fakir's manners, and peeped out the porthole; it was still dark out, but the storm had ceased, and she was glad. Fakir must have held her hand the whole night, and she was faintly grateful, though she would never admit it. Their history consisted of hatred, anger, and irritation, with plenty of arguements to communicate this to the other. To thank the other would be like admitting defeat.

"It's... really quiet now, huh?" she murmured conversationally. She had just dreamt of the day she met Fakir and Mytho; how rude her companion had been, even then when he was so young. She still could not remember what it was she might have done wrong to invoke his hatred. She doubted very much that the man would even comment upon her remark, and she was right; he just stared moodily at the wall above her head. "Do you ever start a conversation Fakir?"

"No, Lady Ahiru. I don't. I just sit here and waste my time," he replied sarcastically, gazing upon her with that look you give a very stupid child.

"I've told you never to call me Lady Ahiru.I hate it. In exchange, I don't call you Sir Fakir; what is so hard about calling me by name!?" she spat, irrationally angry with him; perhaps it was just because she'd woken up feeling the frustration from her dream.

"Nothing. I do it to annoy you." She was about to retort, when she realised it was just about dawn; had Fakir even _slept_? Her eyes narrowed in concern; the idiot never seemed to sleep, and he did so even less when he was on edge. She may have disliked him a good deal, but she wasn't an entirely heartless being; she still _cared_ about Fakir, even if he did not do her the same courtesy.

"Fakir... have you not slept tonight?" she couldn't keep the anxious note out of her voice, and he was a little surprised to hear it. She looked a touch upset with him too, and for some reason it bothered him that she gave a damn.

"No. I wasn't," he yawned, "tired." Ahiru glared at him, recognising the obvious lie.

"How are you supposed to take care of me if you won't take care of yourself?" she asked, crawling to the end of her bed, and reaching out, "You should go to sleep. You know Mytho would say the same thing if he was here, right?"

He snorted. "And just what will you do with yourself as I while away the hours?"

"Explore the ship, probably," she answered, shrugging, but finding the idea very appealing.

"Then no."

"Why not!? You know, you've got no right to call me an idiot if you refuse to sleep! If someone _did_ make an attempt on my life, you'd be too tired to defend me," she insisted, her eyes flashing furiously, her tousled hair falling loosely about her shoulders.

"Right - as if anyone would want to kill _you_ Ahiru!" he snarled, and though under regular circumstances, Ahiru would have sat back and taunted him because he'd let slip and referred to her as just Ahiru the way she liked, she was stressed and scared about their destination, and the sting in his comment was painful. She visibly recoiled, and stiffened in her bed.

"Ok."

Her opponent froze, shocked by her submission; it was the way he and she always had been; constantly bickering and arguing, and never ever finishing it. "W-what?"

"I said ok," she reiterated, rising fluidly (most unlike her) to her feet, and taking a brush from her little bag, running it through her hair and braiding it in swift motions, "So I'm not very important. So, no one really cares about my existance. That's ok. But," she continued, whirling around, azure eyes swirling with hurt and exasperation, "At least _I_ am not completely heartless! Jerk!" she dashed for the door, yanking it open, and closing it behind her with a reverberating 'BANG'.

"Ahiru!" Fakir yelled out at her receding footsteps, "You can't just wander around on this ship - damnit!" he added, leaping to his feet, barely sparing a moment to make sure his sword was secured to his waist, before following after her. Tired he may be, but he always had energy where she was concerned.

(...)

**Kura: **-coughs- ahem, so... yeah, there IS a very good explanation for why I am writing this but...

... I can't think of it yet. I _know_ I have other committments, and I keep writing new stories, and it must drive people crazy BUT. I just... can't...help myself!

You see, I was sitting at home at like, 3am, with the portable DVD player right in front of my nose, and I wasn't tired yet, but I didn't feel like watching... what was I watching at the time? Oh yeah, pokémon. Anyway, I didn't feel like it, so I whacked on Princess Tutu and... got re-obsessed. Again. Also, I had been trying to come up with a _normal_ type story; you know, no magic and stuff? Reality? Yeah. Just for a change. And I came out with demons and a bodyguard and pirates... -coughs again- sorry. Anyway, stupid things happened to my computer, I was watching Princess Tutu, the character I made up was pretty much Fakir with blonde hair, so I said 'screw it', and wrote this.

Happy?

I know. It's not a _good_ explanation, but it IS the truth. Will I finish it? Maybe. Do I know why they're going to the Hidden Kingdom? Absolutely not. What I _can_ say is: 1) next chapter includes Pike and Lillie, a bit of Rue and Mytho back home in Philia, Gold Crown Town, and another familiar face whose name I shan't include yet.

2) I know some people describe Fakir's hair as green, but when I first saw it, I saw it as black and besides:

3) An explanation for what the difference between humans and demons is to be given next chapter, but very breifly; humans have the same colour eyes and hair, while demons have two different ones. eg: Ahiru has red hair and blue eyes. If she was human, she'd have blue hair and blue eyes, or red hair and orangey-red eyes.

4) Ahiru is the only person in this AU with red hair - neither demon nor human has it.

5) due to lack of characters in PT with the same hair and eye colour, there will probably be a few OC's, please forgive.

and 6) I am giving you this little snippet of next chapter, just to see if you like it; it may not stay exactly as is though. Anyway, it's a flashback of Fakir's, and um... yes, he _did_ just push her into the pond/fountain thing... lol.

_"Why'd you push me in!?" she spluttered, water dripping from the tips of her hair, her blue eyes hardening like steel._

_"Your name means duck. I was just putting you back where you belong," he sneered, not unnerved by her change in countenance. His eyes widened however when she shot forwards and yanked him into the pond with her._

_"Huh! Don't look at me like that. If I am a duck, then you're pond scum, and you belong in here too!" she snapped, getting to her feet, and storming away; the effect tarnished by the squelching sound her wet shoes made on the ground. Fakir bared his teeth and growled. How dare she! She'd even had the nerve to... to insult him! Clenching his fists, he too scrambled out of the fountain, and forgot about seeking Mytho, stalking, as it happened, right past a startled and slightly amused Mytho and Rue, both of whom found the sight of him incredibly funny._

_"Stupid little..." he grumbled as he passed, "I'll get her for that!"_

_"Ooh," Rue giggled when he was out of earshot, "I wonder what Ahiru did to him! She doesn't usually act like that... he must have made her _really_ mad."_

_Mytho smiled faintly, and murmured, "I wonder what Fakir plans to do in revenge. He doesn't often get attacked." Both children burst out in fits of laughter, and carried on playing as they had before._

_(...)_

_Fakir was still plotting his next course of action when he stomped into his house, and didn't realise Charon was home. "Fakir!" his father figure exclaimed, "What on Earth happened to you?"_

_Needing to vent to someone, he began to shout and whine about the moronic evil little girl who hung around the castle, and how she pushed him into the fountain. Charon found it hard to believe any child would have the courage to push the boy at all, as he had seen the way others his age and whimpered around him. To be honest, it saddened him that the prince was his only friend. But at the moment, he was too thoroughly delighted to think of such things. He could bet Fakir had somehow provoked the girl into doing it, and resolved to find out her side of the story too. "And what is her name?" he interrupted the never ending tirade._

They're about... Ahiru: 6, Fakir: 7. Tell me if they're too unrealistic... I know Fakir as a child was adorably sweet and all but I wanted to kind of... make it like this. Whatever, opinions appreciated! Or... well, reviews, same difference. Til next time, sayonara minna-san!


	2. On Board The Eleki

**Chapter Two: On Board The Eleki**

Ahiru pounded a fist on the railings, staring out over green waters. She had been moderately excited about seeing the ocean before she arrived, now, the colour frustrated her as it was the same as _his_ eyes. She was used to arguing with him, but it was just back and forth bickering. His comments hurt her this time; made her feel like she was worthless, unwanted. And with her insecurities about just that, he wasn't helping.

Tears burned on her cheeks, and her braid whipped her arms in the wind, but she ignored it. At least she could breathe out here, it was better than being trapped down there with Fakir.

"Young lady?" a voice broke into the haven her mind provided her with, and she looked up to be faced with a dark haired, dark-eyed man she recognised from the previous night, having been the man to let them onto the boat. The sunlight caused her to realize something else.

"Ah! Aren't you... I thought all the crew were demons," she noted, before clapping a hand over her mouth, considering too late that she may have sounded very rude.

He smirked, and shook his head, "No. Most, but there is an odd human such as myself here and there. Are you alright though? It looks as though you have been crying." He didn't sound concerned; more curious, and his voice was hollow, as though he were just doing his job.

"Oh - yes, I'm fine. It's just..." she cut herself off as she zeroed in on the source of her pain. "Him," she spat, "Would you do me a favour? Throw him overboard, get him _away_ from me!" and before the stunned human could take any action, she rushed beyond him, further towards the prow of the boat. Fakir rolled his eyes, and called out to her, but she ignored it, dodging passengers with hasty apologies until she hit the end of the boat, and ducked behind a large wooden crate. She waited until Fakir had passed her before she crept out and breathed a sigh of relief. It was likely she would cool down after a few hours away from him, and they could go back to their reluctant cooperation. Until then, she just needed to be alone.

"What are you doing?"

Or not. Opening her eyes, she found herself being addressed by two girls roughly her age and most clearly demonesses. The girl who had spoken had cheery green eyes and wavy blonde hair tied up on either side of her head with large pink bows, and the other had purple hair tied out of her face in a tight ballerina's bun, save a single strand that seemed all too keen to escape the bindings, and pretty blue eyes. Both wore cream coloured dresses, though the blonde had 'creatively' adorned her dress with an overuse of glitter. She carefully lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the brightness. "Me...?" she grumbled, "Oh, I was just hiding from my bodyguard. We had a fight. He took it too far - but it's nothing we're not used to." For a moment, she marvelled at how she made it seem they were friendly. She and Fakir were never friendly; not that she hadn't tried. Sometimes she would just sigh, and try to get along with him, but he always responded so ridiculously, she couldn't help but grow angry again.

"You mean that really handsome man that just walked by?" the purple haired girl asked, eyes sparkling slightly. Ahiru sweat-dropped, and attempted to consider the question objectively. She wasn't blind, she was aware that Fakir was a good-looking young man, but she felt she'd seen handsomer men, and Fakir being such a jerk all the time really ruined the effect of his appearance for her.

"Uh... yes? I think so. I'm Ahiru by the way," she informed them, feeling uncomfortable with the nameless situation.

"Lillie," said the blonde, "And Pike." It was silent for a moment, before, alarmingly, Lillie rushed forward and squeezed Ahiru in a bone-shattering hug. "PIKE! Isn't she just so tragically pitiful? It's so cute!!" she squealed, tugging painfully on Ahiru's braid. Blue eyes bulged and she whimpered pathetically in protest, but Lillie seemed deaf to her complaints. Pike rolled her eyes, but apparently was already used to Lillie's peculiar behaviour, because she did nothing, merely stating that the 'cute pained look' on Ahiru's face was the result of Lillie's attacks, to which the blonde shrieked in shock that she couldn't possibly have done such a thing, but that it was ok, because she would now comfort Ahiru.

Fakir, still searching the boat, spotted the gathering crowd, and having been unsuccessful in his search for Ahiru, shoved through to the centre, his eyes widening at the sight they beheld. Ahiru was being assaulted by two crazy demonesses, and though she didn't seem in any particular danger (apart from loosing all feeling in her body) he supposed now was the opportunity to steal her away and... he shuddered. Apologize. "Oi," he growled, stalking forwards and with a shocking amount of difficulty, prised the blonde girl off his charge, "Do you mind _not_ smothering her?"

Both girls stared up at him, awed, not that he noticed as he turned to hoist Ahiru to her feet. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded slowly, mumbling a thankyou, before she realised who it was who was helping her, and shoved away.

"I said to leave me alone!"

"I can't - I'm your bodyguard moron." Heaving a sigh, he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the crowd and over to the railing. "Listen - I'm sorry I said what I did, because I didn't mean to upset you. No, that's a lie, I did, but not that much. Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I wanted you to cry."

She sniffed haughtily, and turned her head away from him. "Jerk. That's not even the whole reason I'm angry." He blinked, trying to remember what else had transpired during their fight, before he drew a hand down his face, and rested a hand on each of her shoulders, turning her to look at him.

"Let me get this straight. You're angry with me... because I won't get any sleep?" When she nodded, he almost laughed; it was insane, the way this girl behaved. She never seemed to truly hate him, always trying to be friends, and worrying when he got hurt. "Idiot. Fine. I promise I'll go to sleep tonight, ok? Now will you let me take care of you?"

She swallowed; the words coming from Fakir sounded so out of place, as if he actually gave a damn about her. "Um. Yeah, but only so long as you really do go to sleep tonight; you promise?" her eyes flashed determinedly, and Fakir rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement. She relaxed, and he led her away from the side of the boat, looking for the two strange demons as Ahiru insisted he apologize to them for snapping. She had a feeling at the back of her mind that they actually wouldn't mind at all, being oddly attracted to him.

"Ahiruuuu!" Lillie called upon seeing her, "Over here!" Ahiru instinctively half-hid behind Fakir as they approached; he had stressed for the whole week before departure that she was in his care, and that meant she should use him as an effective shield. Though at first it had annoyed her, she somehow adapted to it; there had been no better time to use him as now. Lillie did not seem to notice her discomfort, rushing directly under Fakir's arm and tugging her out to mess with her hair, only to have Fakir roughly unlatch her again. "Look but don't touch," he told her gruffly, causing Ahiru to giggle even if it was Fakir who said it. Surely, this special treatment would eventually get annoying, but for a littl while, she was enjoying it - besides, Fakir seemed somehow determined not to fight again until the evening, at a minimum.

"Sorry!" Pike said before Lillie could reattatch herself to defenceless Ahiru. "Are we bothering you?"

Ahiru tugged lightly at Fakir's sleeve. "As long as they don't suffocate me... I think I'd like to talk to them some more. You don't have to hang around, if you don't want to."

Fakir hesitated; he did not at all want to spend time with these... monsters. But he had promised Mytho he would do this the right way, and protect her from all threats. Had they not mentioned she was in potentially fatal danger, no matter how much he doubted it? Temptation lapsed as his loyalty took front seat. Clenching his fists, he nodded, and stood back, leaning against the side of the ship, and watching Ahiru talking animatedly with her new 'friends'. How easily she made friends, with all but him. He knew he was to blame for that. Sighing exasperatedly when Ahiru slipped in a puddle of water a crewman was cleaning up, he remembered the first time Ahiru and Rue had snuck Mytho away from him...

**Gold Crown Castle, Gold Crown Town, Philia. 9 Years Ago.**

_Fakir's eyes followed the raven-haired girl as she tugged on Mytho's sleeve, dragging him towards the town. He wanted to follow, and snatch them back, but Mytho had said he wanted to play with them. However, since only Rue was going, he wondered what had happened to the oddly red-haired girl who had been with her. Ahiru, she said her name was._

_It didn't take long for her to make an appearance, as she darted round the corner and crashed into him; did she make a habit of this? She glanced up at him anxiously, and then smiled weakly. "Oh, Fakir, I was just looking for you... I wondered if you'd like to play with me today?" He wrinkled his nose at just the thought. As if he could be troubled to spend time with this idiotic child._

_"No."_

_"Please? It's just, Rue is busy today, so I've got no one to talk to." He rolled his eyes. So she picked him? How generous. _

_"No," he repeated, beginning to walk away. But Ahiru was determined to strike up a friendship with him; possibly because she also wanted to annoy him. She followed him wherever he went, yammering on about all the things he couldn't care less about. He clenched his fists at his sides, striving to keep his cool. _'Keep calm,'_ he thought,_ 'Just stay calm.'

_"Ooh! And then-"_

_"Will you _shut up_!?" he shouted, rounding on her with a furious glare, "Your constant chatter is so annoying!" She blinked, startled, then frowned._

_"Oh, yeah? Well maybe if you wouldn't be so grumpy, and answered me then we might make pleasant conversation!" she snapped, and he rolled his eyes. He'd teach her a lesson - she wouldn't take Mytho away again, that was for sure. He smirked, and shoved with all his might, toppling her backwards into the fountain behind her. She rose to the surface, spluttering furiously, water pouring out in a steady stream upon her head._

_"Why'd you push me in!?" she spluttered, water dripping from the tips of her hair, her blue eyes hardening like steel._

_"Your name means duck. I was just putting you back where you belong," he sneered, not unnerved by her change in countenance. His eyes widened however when she shot forwards and yanked him into the pond with her._

_"Huh! Don't look at me like that. If I am a duck, then you're pond scum, and you belong in here too!" she snapped, getting to her feet, and storming away; the effect tarnished by the squelching sound her wet shoes made on the ground. Fakir bared his teeth and growled. How dare she! She'd even had the nerve to... to insult him! Clenching his fists, he too scrambled out of the fountain, and forgot about seeking Mytho, stalking, as it happened, right past a startled and slightly amused Mytho and Rue, both of whom found the sight of him incredibly funny._

_"Stupid little..." he grumbled as he passed, "I'll get her for that!"_

_"Ooh," Rue giggled when he was out of earshot, "I wonder what Ahiru did to him! She doesn't usually act like that... he must have made her _really_ mad."_

_Mytho smiled faintly, and murmured, "I wonder what Fakir plans to do in revenge. He doesn't often get attacked." Both children burst out in fits of laughter, and carried on playing as they had before._

_(...)_

_Fakir was still plotting his next course of action when he stomped into his house, and didn't realise Charon was home. "Fakir!" his father figure exclaimed, "What on Earth happened to you?"_

_Needing to vent to someone, he began to shout and whine about the moronic evil little girl who hung around the castle, and how she pushed him into the fountain. Charon found it hard to believe any child would have the courage to push the boy at all, as he had seen the way others his age and whimpered around him. To be honest, it saddened him that the prince was his only friend. But at the moment, he was too thoroughly delighted to think of such things. He could bet Fakir had somehow provoked the girl into doing it, and resolved to find out her side of the story too. "And what is her name?" he interrupted the never ending tirade._

_For a moment, Fakir just stiffened, catching his breath, then he howled, "Stupid Ahiru!" before childishly kicking the table, and rushing upstairs to get changed. Charon laughed before the name actually registered in his mind._

_"Ahiru?" he repeated, "Edel's adopted daughter...?" Fakir, just at the top of the stairs, caught the phrase, and frowned. Ahiru was adopted? He didn't know that. Should he use it to tease her?_

_He considered it. But for the first time in his short life, he felt sympathy for his foe; he too, had lost his parents. He had to admit, grudgingly, she seemed to be handling it an awful lot better than he was. Some of the humiliation and anger left his tense body, and he opened his bedroom door much more gently than he would have otherwise._

**Eleki, Free Waters Between The Hidden and Philia Kingdoms.**

Yes, he had never gotten along with her. But he had always been concerned for her safety, even if he wouldn't admit it - she was much like Mytho in that she was gulliable, trusting, and... well, at least Mytho wasn't so clumsy. Rue, he needn't have worried for - she was capable of looking after herself, and that may have been why he did not mind her spending time with Mytho nearly so much as he had Ahiru. Ahiru could never have looked after Mytho.

Someone did need to look after Ahiru, and Mytho had decreed that he be the man for the job. He took that seriously - Rue and Mytho would not have lied about Ahiru's survival. If she truly was in mortal danger then...

"Quack!" she shrieked, interrupting his thoughts as she skidded along the deck behind her two new companions, surprising Fakir, and forcing him into rather drastic action - taking a shortcut that involved jumping a number of crates, he managed to stick his leg out in front of the two demonic... demons, and sent them tripping to the ground. Ahiru sailed over their heads, and Fakir once again reacted quickly, arms shooting out, and catching her; just barely.

"Moron." She glared, and he set her back on her feet unceremoniously, so that she simply tripped and fell to the deck anyway. "Be more careful. It's impossible to protect someone like you..."

"I see. That must be why Mytho assigned his best knight to me. Right? Not like I'm actually going to be in any _real_ danger..."

"Now, don't start that again. I mean, I just apologized for that not twenty minutes ago!" he complained, exasperated, and not entirely sure why he was finding it difficult not to laugh. He knew it was fun ticking her off but this... the expression on her face was just... he supressed the smile and she grumbled incoherently about insensitivity, before stalking away from him, and over to the side of the ship. It was going to be a _long_ day.

_(...)_

Ahiru had fallen asleep easily, weary after the activities of the day, as long as Fakir again promised to go to sleep. He had done so grudgingly, and had just been about to doze off when a flash of bright white caught his attention, and he leapt to his feet, creeping towards Ahiru's bed to protect her should the flash prove to be at all dangerous.

To his surprise though, it was no longer Ahiru curled up comfortably in the bed, but a different, more mature looking young woman, who though she admittedly had the same hair colour, did not look much like the innocent girl. Her hair was adorned with cloud-like swan feathers, curling round her cheeks, which bore no sign of a freckle. She was dressed in a gown that looked impossibly stiff, was white and pink, and resembled a ballet costume. This was confirmed as she stretched out a pink slipper clad foot. Around her neck, where Ahiru usually sported a red gem, she wore a fine and elaborate necklace of purples, blues, golds and reds.

Her eyes opened, and were certainly the same stunning shade of blue as Ahiru's - at least then, she was also a demoness. "Oh," she exclaimed, "How odd."

"Odd?" Fakir repeated dumbfounded, "Where's my charge?"

"Here," replied the strange woman, sitting up, and patting at her sides, an expression of wonder spread across her face, "it seems I've... come back." The knight frowned, more confused than he ever had been before, as the voice that spouted from her mouth, though less... duck-like, was still Ahiru's voice.

"Come back from where?" he snarled, "Where is Ahiru?"

"Sleeping," she replied simply.

"_Where_?"

"Inside me, I suppose. I'm not really sure what happens - though honestly, I don't see why you insist on differentiating us as two seperate beings. Ahiru isn't even her real name, you know." He glared at the girl on the bed, who while admittedly shared similar features to Ahiru, did not behave or use the same irritating tone as Ahiru did at all.

"You are nothing like her, so clearly you're not her."

The strange character rose from the bed and stood before the mirror, examining her features. "It has been such a long time," she sighed, "And my have I grown. Last time I looked upon this face, I was... now, it must have been when I was just a little girl. Mere days before I met _you_ actually. Figures that would be it - someone like you," she eyed him with a certain amount of disdain, "yes, someone like you could probably be the cause of my slumber. She shut me out," she muttered indignantly, "No wonder she grows ill."

"Ahiru is sick?" he demanded, leaning forward expectantly.

"Oh yes. Dying, I should think. Though, she does a wonderful job of hiding it doesn't she? I much admire her for that, I must say. But of course that doesn't make sense - you've infected me. I suppose I can live with referring to myself as a seperate being. Just so long as you are aware - Ahiru can't exist much longer without me."

"And, why is that?"

"Everyone has a darkness within them. If she locks me out, she tears herself in two. A person needs to accept all of themselves, including all that nasty stuff - selfishness, hatred, despair, desire, bloodlust... everyone has a little of that. It makes them alive. Ahiru did not ever want any of that, and she locked all her darkness away... perhaps that is why I am I different person to her now. She cut herself off... that may mean even my appearance now can't save her. Pity."

"What can I do then?" he asked desperatley; was this what Rue and Mytho had meant when they suggested Ahiru might be in mortal danger? Was this girl, who believed herself to Ahiru's darkness, being honest?

"Well... nothing much. She needs to embrace herself fully - all of me as well. She can't be selfless forever. Selfishness, will be the first thing to give back to her. Otherwise, she won't want the rest - it will be too dark, too terrible to inflict onto other people. But if she were only a little more selfish..." she trailed off.

"You said I caused your... slumber?"

"Probably," she sighed, flopping onto the bed, "You made her _so_ angry - but she liked you anyway. Didn't want you to see an ugly side of her, didn't want to hurt you, didn't want to make you cry - because she could have. So easily, if I didn't go away. Then... there was Mytho, of course. Mytho, of all people, could _never_ see this side of her. She couldn't bear for _him_ to see it. So she shut me out - made herself ever kind, ever hopeful, never willing to give in to her darkness. It's tearing her apart - as I said. She's dying, slowly. It's not a normal ailment, I'll give you that. She probably hasn't even noticed."

"So. I'm supposed to, what, encourage her to become _you_?" he spat, "I don't want to do that! If she cut you off, it's because you're not her!"

"That kind of thinking is just... foolish..." she fell forwards suddenly, eyes flickering closed, and suddenly she was engulfed in a pulsing light, a dark glow, and a light glow, battling for dominance. When the light cleared, Ahiru sat on the floor...

...naked. His eyes widened, and he whirled around to face the wall, flushing as he heard Ahiru gasp behind him and start screeching, 'oh no, oh no, oh no!' "It's ok!" he interrupted, "I didn't look or anything..."

"No! What did she say Fakir? How did she get out!?" she sounded so panicked that as she tugged him round to look at her, he was too distracted to be bothered by her nakedness... for now.

"Uhn... oh, so, wait, you're aware of her?"

"I am now. Did she tell you who she was? Did she treat you horribly? Answer me!" she ordered, and he stared, stunned at his charge; how unlike Ahiru.

"Your... darkness?" he answered vaguely, "She... thinks you're dying." Ahiru snorted.

"Well, she _would_ say that, wouldn't she? Anything to go back. Anything to enter my life again, huh. Princess Tutu cannot have her way this time! I won't let her hurt anyone!"

"Hurt _who_? Princess Tutu, is that her name? Can you explain this to me Ahiru?" he snarled, no longer ignoring her nakedness as he draped his coat around her.

She pursed her lips. "Believe me when I say, Princess Tutu is not me. She never was, and she never will be. My name is Ahiru, and I am a Lady of the court of Philia... you do believe that don't you? Princess Tutu is a dark being, and I don't understand how she became a part of me - no, not a part of me... but she has... infected me. She will have you think I am unable to feel dark things; that's not true. I have heartbreak, I can feel pain, lonliness, suffering just as much as any other person. She's just... lying."

"I believe you. Now, start at the beginning. Tell me what you know."

_(...)_

**AN: **Hah. Yes, I made Princess Tutu evil. If anyone remembers the prologue, they may try to join a few dots using Fakir's flashback, Princess Tutu and Ahiru's worry about her hurting someone again... well yes.

Now. I believe I promised to explain the demon/human thing in more detail... and I will, but not yet. When they reach the Hidden Kingdom, I'll explain it fully.

Did anyone recognise the mystery human on the Eleki?

I also promised some of Rue and Mytho, but I felt this chapter was getting a bit long, so I've cut that bit, and it'll appear next chapter - I really DO promise.

Because my review reply function is refusing to co-operate with me, I'll reply here:

_RodentOfUnusualSize_ - I am especially grateful to you for leaving my first review and giving me that encouragement. I am glad Fakir and Ahiru seemed in character to you, as sometimes I feel like I am slipping. I hope this chapter pleases you also, though personally I felt it was a little rushed... I dunno.

_ShadoWolfDemon _- as always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Unfortuntately I won't be naming this chapter 'pond scum', though I was very tempted to do so.

_xxFireWarriorxx _- I'll do my very best to finish thankyou :) Pauses may occur of course, because everyone gets writer's block, but I rather like this story myself. I'm glad they're in character and yes, I quite like 'moronic evil little girl' as well, though I am quite proud of 'pond scum'. Princess Tutu though, will not be incredibly in character, being the darkness. But it was unavoidable. I do believe the idea is fairly original - it is difficult to find original ideas on PT fanfiction, unless they are AU's, so I went ahead with it.

_Karma Kat 281 _- thankyou! I hope this didn't take too long and that the characters are still to your tastes.

_James Birdsong_ - As always, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad it was worth applause as I was rather skeptical of my idea this time.

And now, dear readers; do review again! Sayonara minna-san!


	3. A Confidant and PTutu's First Move

**Chapter Three: A Confidant And Princess Tutu's First Move**

**Gold Crown Castle, Gold Crown Town, Philia. Present Day.**

Rue sat by the open bay window, the dress she'd been making coiled in her lap, her hands folded neatly over the soft silk. Outside, the sky was bright, and she hoped the sea was charitable - the least she could hope for Ahiru, when she was en route to the Hidden Kingdom. The laws Mytho was breaking to get them there... she sighed. It was necessary, she knew, but did it have to be...?

Glancing breifly over her shoulder, she watched Mytho pouring over the details of their journey, and checking that the safety precautions they set up were still holding. He grunted in frsutration; she could see he hated having Fakir and Ahiru away from Gold Crown, could see it in every movement of his body. She longed to comfort him, but all the words that came to her mind only worried her; either they would successfully convince Mytho to choose Ahiru over her, or they sounded cold and heartless, as if she only cared for what she had, and nothing else. Instead, she decided to give him something else to think about. "My prince," she called, "How is the alliance with Morta coming along?"

He jerked in his seat and gazed at her woefully. Rue felt pain blossom in her chest, and rose, wrapping her arms about his neck and standing behind him. "Not well," he responded at last, running a hand down his face. "The Prince refuses to see the messengers I send to him; no matter how much I try. The one messenger he _did_ see turned around and ran away. He hasn't returned to us."

Rue pursed her lips; how typical of that conceited prince. She'd met him just once, and she didn't like him at all. Mytho's words broke her thought trail, as he returned to the topic she had tried to steer him from. "They will reach the Hidden Kingdom today, or tomorrow, if there have been no mishaps," he was saying, "and I wonder how safe they will be there. Was it really so necessary to send them there?"

"Yes," she assured him, "if it had not been, I would not have allowed it. Ahiru is my dear sister, and I would wish her happiness and health always. But she was born special, and that's all there is to it. The most we can do for her, is to ease her difficult path. You know that Mytho." He nodded, and suddenly tensed in her grasp.

"Rue. He has yet to make his move; perhaps we can utilize Ahiru and Fakir while they are away. Someone _must_ settle the alliance with Morta, and I know the prince will be more than willing to meet with Lady Ahiru. The title will certainly catch his eye. If we send them to Morta to settle the alliance, when he makes the first move, we'll return them to the Hidden Kingdom. This way, they need not spend such a long time in such a dangerous environment; I will feel much better. Morta and the Hidden Kingdom are practically neighbours, so it shouldn't be too difficult. What do you think my love?"

She smiled, thrilled with his idea; she too would be much at ease if she knew Ahiru were safe in Morta. It killed two birds with one stone; and she was pretty sure she could trust Fakir to protect her sister from the prince, should it be necessary. "I'm delighted, Mytho. Shall I send word to the Hidden Kingdom?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, we cannot do so yet. We've no way of getting the message to them. I charged Fakir with the responsibility of finding a confidant in the Hidden Kingdom, and they will send word when they arrive. Following that, we can continue to use this confidant to pass our instructions. In the meantime, I am afraid we shall just have to wait patiently, and pray they are safe." Rue's stomach twisted; certainly her sister would be safe soon. But until they could get to her, she was relying on the man who hated her.

However. There was no other so capable of defending her. And Ahiru was not entirely useless herself.

**Eleki, Free Waters Between The Hidden And Philia Kingdoms.**

Ahiru gazed out over the bleak waves, rustled by the ship's wake, and the wind, reflecting the midnight stars. Fakir was asleep, at last, and she had slipped out intentionally. She could hear whispers, coaxing her outside, blackmailing her. She could not hear Princess Tutu's voice, but always, she could sense her desires, whatever she wanted at the time. For many years now, it was always the same dark cry 'Out! Let me out! Give me freedom!' but now...

_I want to go outside._

_'You can't,'_ she thinks, _'You'll stand out, and we'll be caught...'_

_I want to go outside. People will get hurt. People close to you. I want to go outside._ Full words and sentences were not spoken in her head, no, but from the pulsing wants at the back of her mind, she could feel whatever Princess Tutu wished to communicate. This time, her meaning was clear; if Ahiru didn't let her outside, Fakir would get hurt; killed, maybe. No one could face up to Princess Tutu and live, if it was their death she wished upon them, this Ahiru knew. So she'd crept out the door, and onto the deck. In a moment, she intended to transform.

"You're out again," a voice called, and she looked up to see the dark haired human crewman. "You look exhausted. Where is your bodyguard?"

"Resting," she replied promptly. She felt uneasy; Princess Tutu's impatience pounding in her head. If the man stalled them for too long, there was no telling what her alter-ego would do. He seemed to get the drift from her snappish, ice-cold reply, and grunting, turned away. Once she was sure he was gone, she slowly and reluctantly rested her head on her arms, spread across the railing, and closed her eyes.

Anyone standing too close would have seen a desperate battle for dominance between dark and light, a cocoon of swirling shadows. But no one was about, and when the light cleared, there stood the white-clad princess. "Sea air," she murmured, breathing in deeply, "A ship." She glanced over the side of the ship to examine the name. "Eleki... so, they sent her to the Hidden Kingdom hm? We just _can't_ have that, can we?" if you listened, very softly on the breeze, you might hear a demonic, disembodied laughter. Tutu smiled as she heard it. "Alright. I won't let anyone stop me from my goal; I'll start with..." she closed her cerulean eyes, and expanded her consciousness to be aware of the entire ship. "My. I won't have much trouble at all, will I?" Opening her eyes again, she travelled en pointe to the bow of the ship, where stood a young woman with short black hair curled about her, and shining amber eyes. Squinting, Tutu attempted to identify her, but no more could be gleaned from simple soul-searching. Stepping into the moonlight, she cooed, "Good evening."

The woman whipped around in terror, her eyes flashing with just the emotion Tutu wanted. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Princess Tutu. And you are?"

"Paulamoni..."

"You're afraid. May I ask what of?" Tutu crooned, twirling over to stand beside the woman. "Is it... oh. You're afraid of dying, aren't you Paulamoni? This ship will take you to the Hidden Kingdom, and you're afraid you'll be killed." Extending a hand, Tutu offered to dance with her. "It's alright," she continued, "You've been to the kingdom before, and they, foolish humans, never suspect a thing, do they? You'll be safe. I will take all your pain from you; I will take your fear and keep it with me. You don't need to suffer, you'll not fear dying ever again..." Paulamoni's eyes stretched wide, and Princess Tutu felt her pendant throb and glow with a soothing warmth. This was it; the woman would succumb. It was almost too easy.

"Yes," said the captain, "thankyou." Tutu gave a pleasant smile, that, as the woman sank to her knees, suddenly grew menacing. Drawn from her chest, a pulsing red glimmer, that settled comfortably in Tutu's pendant. Paulamoni gasped for air, clutching at her throat as if to clear a path for oxygen. "I ca-ca-ca-can't... I can't b-brreathe," she wheezed, and Tutu grew increasingly happy. In her mind she was thinking of other things.

_'Now, little Ahiru, you will submit to your fears. You'll be too afraid of dying to continue to the Hidden Kingdom. Go home!'_

Suddenly though, before Princess Tutu could fully get her way, Ahiru fought back. She forced her way out of her shell, the pendant around Tutu's neck shrinking into Ahiru's simple orb of crimson, before Ahiru stood before Paulamoni instead. She knelt beside the woman, and wrapped her arms about her. Paulamoni's eyes closed slowly, and she fell into a gentle slumber. The rise and fall of her chest was all that Ahiru needed to see, before she raced back to her own room.

Too close. Tutu had tried it again; she had tried to kill.

A strangled cry clawed its way out of her throat then, and her body was wracked with spasms of pain. Fakir blearily looked up from his sleep. "Ahiru...?" seeing her collapse to the floor, he shot to his feet, "Ahiru!!" Catching her as she fell, he listened to her desperate murmurs.

"I-I'm scared... I want to go home, I don't wanna die, help me please, Kami-sama!" her eyes peered into his, her body shaking with hurt. "N-no I need to st-st-st... I gotta go home!"

"Ahiru," he soothed, stroking her hair, only mildly uncomfortable with the situation. "I'm scared too. But we've got to do this, for Mytho and Rue, remember? They wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary." She continued to cry her fears, and he finally said with certainty and tenderness. "Don't be afraid. I'll protect you. No matter what. Because I promised Mytho, and now, I'm promising you. I'll keep you safe."

Tear stained azure met worried emerald, and she shuddered one more time, swallowed, and then wrapped her pale arms around his torso. "Fakir."

He bit his lip. What had just happened to her? She didn't ever let herself look weak in front of him; they were enemies, it was how it was with them. But he had always felt the need to look out for her; he never wanted anyone to _hurt_ her, himself excepted from this rule. So he found with little surprise that the promise was... so easy to make.

Probably harder to keep, though.

***

**Gold Crown Castle, Gold Crown Town, Philia. 15 Years Ago.**

_Edel watched as her queen struggled. Ahiru's curse was already taking effect on her; after she gave birth to her daughter, she would die. Because of Princess Tutu. _

_Edel scrunched the sheets beneath her hand. How long now, had she been free of her husband? And still, still he haunted her, somehow living on. How long could this go on? She knew what her queen wanted her to do, but she wasn't sure she could handle it. She was Queen Odette's confidant, as she was also Queen Odile's. Turning her head, she saw the foreign queen struggling also, her daughter's curse more painful than Ahiru's. To think, the two princesses about to born, due to their dark alter-egos... would be raised as peasants, and as sisters, and as Edel's children. Edel sighed. Of course she would love these girls. But if only, if only Odile's husband and Edel's husband had just... why?_

_Hours passed, and Odile at last gave birth to a beautiful demoness. "We shall call her Rue," she whispered, too tired to speak any louder, "look see? She's a human baby. But look, she is born in the guise of a demoness." It was true; Odile, the human queen, had fled her husband to here, where Odette had sheltered her. "Now Odette shall have her demon child too, but shall her's appear human?"_

_Edel shook her head. "No. She will be a demon girl. Now you can rest. Peace will soon claim you." Her throat constricted as she spoke, caring deeply for both kind queens. Today they would die, never seeing their daughters grow older. At the least, Odette was given the comfort of knowing she would soon reunite with King Siegfried, her husband, who after assigning his brother, Charon the role of being King, would also pass on. Charon had a son, Fakir. But Siegfried had instructed Charon to take a boy he had chosen from an orphanage, and raise him to be Prince. The story would be told that Mytho, as the boy was called, was King Siegfried's son, as no one but Edel and Charon would know the queen had had a daughter instead. This is how it was to be._

_Odile did indeed close her eyes, and held her sleeping baby in her arms until Kraehe's curse swept over her, and she died. Odette had only a few hours more herself. The only consolation Edel had was that she would not bear this knowledge alone. Someday in the future too, she could reveal the truth to the girls. Someday, she would have to prepare them for the prophecy to be fulfilled. Tragedy had already sealed their fates. The least they could have was a kind life beforehand._

**Eleki, Free Waters Between The Hidden and Philia Kingdoms. Present Day (15 Years Later. Again.)**

Ahiru didn't feel the fear anymore, eyes round in wonder as she stared ahead of them. There lay the Hidden Kingdom, where she would at last leave sea behind. She was tired of endless blue-green. There lay the Hidden Kingdom, where she could so easily die.

But it was ok, she insisted before her fear overwhelmed her, because Fakir had promised he would protect her. And she knew that Fakir honoured his promises. No matter what, he would always keep her safe because Mytho had him promise.

"Still scared?" a voice asked, and for a moment, she thought it was she being addressed. Then she spotted the woman, Paulamoni, whom Princess Tutu had attacked last night standing beside the ship's wheel with a tall, broad shouldered man at her side.

"Not anymore," she replied, "There was... well, something odd happened last night anyway. I don't really remember, but I... I'm just not scared anymore. And as the captain, I think that's very important." The woman was smiling at the man Ahiru assumed to be her husband.

_'Look,'_ said her mind, _'She is happy. Does that mean what Princess Tutu did for her helped her? Is it a good thing?'_ her eyes grew sad. _'No. Princess Tutu tried to kill her. I can't ever, ever let her out again. Isn't that what I decided, when I met Mytho? Something awful could happen. Just like what happened to...'_ she frowned, her trail of thought freezing. Try as she might she couldn't recall the memory of whomever she believed Princess Tutu had hurt before. But who was that again? Nothing ever happened, did it? A sudden spike at the back of her head caused her to gasp with pain. Tutu wasn't happy with her decision to lock her away again. For so many years, she'd been able to hide her, a merely numb sensation in her deepest subconscious. When did she become so strong? How?

The intent from Tutu was clear, though no words were spoken in her mind. _Fakir will suffer._ Ahiru frowned; why did Tutu insist on using Fakir as a threat? She supposed because she knew Ahiru loathed the idea that anyone be hurt, and also because Fakir was the closest person to her, emotionally and physically, at this point in time. Then, what could she do? Tutu would force her way out, and attack her 'friend' if she tried to keep her shut up. But if she let her out on Tutu's whim, more people would be hurt.

What should she do? She could tell Fakir what was happening, perhaps but... she had already burdened him with so much. She couldn't expect him to retain _all_ this information when it wasn't his problem. A small splash on the tip of her nose made her jerk with surprise, and she looked up at steely, ominous clouds. She loved the rain, but given the circumstances, she grew further worried. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned her head slightly. Fakir looked down at her, and asked if she was ready. "I'm packed," she replied, "And cloaked." She studied him again; he looked different, with that obvious green hair. Fakir's black hair always had a shimmer of green in it, but it was black all the same. Today though, it was unquestionably green, the same as his eyes. They were 'human' today - that is why her hair was the colour of the sky on a clear day. All around them, demons stood with dyed hair, or, if they preferred, coloured contacts. Fakir had insisted on the dye, because though it would wash out, he had purchased some spare, and it was more reliable than contacts, which may fall out or cause irritation to their eyes.

Ahiru was secretly glad. Her hair was bright orange, and she was the only person, demon or human, with such hair in the world. It would have stood out. This way, for the first time in her life, no one would be staring at her. "Yes," Fakir continued, "But are you prepared to go out there?" she heard that faint concern in his voice, and was glad of it. Enemies they may be, but neither disliked the other as much as they let on. She smiled, and nodded.

"I'm ready - you said you would protect me, and I trust that."

_'Right,'_ he thought, _'well, I'm glad you trust me, because I'm not feeling so good about this myself...' _He was, quite honestly, a little taken aback by her faith in him. But then, that was Ahiru, unfailing faith in everyone, even him.

Even so, it meant more to him than he would ever let on, that someone believed in him. "In that case, we should be arriving soon. Who were you staring at a moment ago?" he asked, eyeing the woman warily, in the unlikely chance she was a threat to Ahiru.

"Just the captain," Ahiru replied, her voice cool, cut-off, unnatural. He frowned, turning to give her a disapproving stare. "What?" she asked flatly when she noticed him.

"Ahiru. I've known you for nine years, do you really think I wouldn't notice when you're acting strangely? What happened?" he reprimanded, the captain still being watched with his peripheral vision.

"Nothing!" she squeaked, heart beat increasing. What if Fakir found out what had almost happened? She refused to believe Princess Tutu was _really_ her, but she definitely knew Tutu used her as a doll - therefore, in some disconnected way, she had almost murdered a woman last night. She couldn't bear it if anyone found out.

"Don't lie to me. I hate lies. Now, tell me what happened - there can't be _more_ secrets about you, can there?"

"No. I won't tell you. I'm not lying, I'm just refusing to say. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore; Paulamoni is happy. Anyone can see that." _'But,'_ her subconscious chided her, _'You know that without a fear of loosing her life, she'll be willing to risk it again and again, and at some point, luck will fail her. Without fear, we're reckless, and without it, we are not warned of dangers. Fear is necessary. Somehow, some way, you _have_ to give fear of dying back to her. Surely, surely you can do so without making her fear death itself? Comfort her so that she knows it's ok to be afraid... but that she need not fear death itself. Just so that she won't risk everything.'_

Ahiru's gloom increased; they had nearly reached their destination. It was too late to help Paulamoni. Somehow, she could sense Tutu laughing. Mentally screaming at her to shut up (not that Tutu would be aware) she stomped as far from Paulamoni as she felt it necessary, and turned to admire the view of the Hidden Kingdom once again, for the time being, a mere shadow on the horizon, but steadily growing closer.

They would be there by nightfall.

***

Fakir realised that though he wished to protect Ahiru (all the more now, after Tutu's appearance) she needed some space. This she had impressed upon him the very day he was made her bodyguard, and the two days following before they were informed of their future travelling. They had left Gold Crown immediately after, and he had now been her bodyguard almost a week. Sighing, he began to explore _Eleki_ a little himself.

"Good evening," a rather smug voice called to him, and he turned slightly as he watched a crewman emerge from the shadows; a human, he saw with a start. Ahiru had mentioned a human crewman before, and Fakir silently mused on whether this man was the same; she had mentioned he wore glasses.

"Actually, it's far from pleasant. She has to make everything so damned difficult. I'm supposed to protect her, but she keeps rushing off..."

"Shouldn't really bother you. I assure you, on board this ship, everyone is safe. It is when we reach our destination that it may be otherwise. Besides which, as she was saying last night, the truth is you don't really care about what happens to her, do you?" the man replied. Fakir frowned; had Ahiru really said that?

The man of course knew that she had said only one word to him last night, before she became... that beautiful, evil woman. Even so, he enjoyed testing people.

"What's your name?" Fakir asked, the frown never leaving his face.

"Autor," said the man, "And you're Fakir."

"You're human," Fakir stated, leaning against the railing, and thinking fast. "Will you jump ship in the Hidden Kingdom?"

"Perhaps," said Autor, unsure as to why this knight was so interested, and becoming uncomfortable. He did not like to speak of himself, because he was proud, and at this point in his life, he had nothing to boast about.

"If you do... Ahiru and I need a confidant. A human who can safely deliver news to Philia, since we can't be caught doing so. I'm wondering if maybe you're the best candidate for such a task." Autor's glasses flashed. This job _was_ a fairly important one, better than being a sailor. He wouldn't be able to boast of it, of course, but it would still make him feel... superior.

"I'll do it," he said at once, and Fakir smirked a little; too easy.

***

**Kura: **Ha, ha, ha :D It was Autor! I'm putting this up today (a little earlier than previously intended, which means cutting off an extra bit, but it can go in next chapter) because today is MY birthday! So to celebrate, I'm giving everyone else a present?

In that case, as a present to me, please leave a kind review :) Thankyou!


End file.
